Dans un Autre Monde
by LIWY
Summary: This is the result of plot bunnies I've been playing with for a while. Rating will increase.


**A/N: This fic is the result of plot bunnies that were playing in my head for quite a while before I actually sat down to writing this thing. This isn't going to be canon. The first couple of chapters are canon-compatible, but after that things will change. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine, of course. Any recognizable characters belong to JKR, and the few OCs that pop up are mine, though I might be unintentionally influenced by other writers. The title is taken from the song by Céline Dion, but this is not going to be a songfic.**

Hermione was lying under a mess of blankets when the sound of a shower running in the bathroom woke her up. She looked at the clock hanging by her bedroom door: 7:30 a.m. She stretched as she got out of bed. After quickly dressing and brushing her hair, she went downstairs to have breakfast. 

It was early in the morning and the kitchen was bright as she walked in. Outside it was noisy and visibly windy. Her cousin was already in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of milk at the table and piling her plate with toast. She looked up. 

"Good morning, Janet. Has Mum left for the office?" 

"No, not yet. She's looking for her car keys." 

"Thanks." Hermione turned on the radio in the kitchen and sat down to eat her toast. Janet left and went to the study upstairs. 

"Hermione?" 

She looked around at the sound of her name. Her mother had walked in and was digging through a pile of old letters. 

"Have you seen where I set my keys?" 

"You hung them by the front door," she mumbled in response. 

"Thank you." She began walking out. Opening the door, she was distracted by a popping noise. 

Hermione looked up. "What was that?" 

The question was answered when they saw a greying woman standing in the doorway of the hall. 

"What...h-how did you get in?" her mother asked. "What's going on? Who are you?" 

The woman held up a hand to silence her. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am here to deliver your daughter's letter of acceptance." 

Mrs. Granger looked fairly confused. "I wasn't aware that any school hand-delivers the notices. Why aren't you using the post?" 

"Forgive me." She hesitated momentarily. "I suppose I didn't introduce myself properly. I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Hermione's mother blinked dazedly at this. "What?" She stared at the older woman as though she were mad. 

The woman addressed Hermione. "Would you like to look at your letter?" 

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I would." She took the letter and opened it carefully. 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.) 

Dear Miss Granger, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress 

Hermione read the letter with interest, with her mother looking over her shoulder muttering softly. Danielle Granger seemed fairly sceptical, and addressed the other woman. "This is unbelievable. This has to be a joke... There's no such thing as witches and wizards." 

The woman looked mildly amused. "I assure you, this is hardly a joke. But perhaps a demonstration might be in order." In a flash, she was gone, with a cat standing in her place, stretching slightly. She resumed her form after a moment. 

Hermione was unsure what to think, not quite sure whether she was able to trust what she saw. Her mother continued reading through the letter. 

"Mrs- Professor McGonagall, what does it mean, 'we await your owl'? 

"Owls, such as this one (she clicked her fingers and a small bird flew towards her), are the most common way of sending messages for witches and wizards. I bought this one in London two years ago, and he has been one of the most efficient post owls that I have owned." 

"I see..." Mrs. Granger frowned. 

The woman chuckled slightly at Danielle Granger's expression. "And do you have any more questions?" 

She blinked. "N-no, I don't think so." 

"Very well then." The woman vanished as quickly as she arrived. A moment too late, Hermione realised that the woman had said nothing about just how they could actually get to this magic school. 


End file.
